


Welcome to the Gifted Inmates Academy

by LisaBasil



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Multi, Non Despair, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison School AU, Spoilers for NDRV3, Suggestive Themes, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaBasil/pseuds/LisaBasil
Summary: As tensions with the public arise, Hope's Peak Academy looks for a means to improve public relations, and finds it through rehabilitating talented criminals in an abandoned prison island. Join the 1st Class of the Gifted Inmates Academy as they adjust to life at the school-and each other.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a work I actually planned long before NDRV3 actually came out! The idea of all the kids being convicts was way too cool to pass up, but I couldn't help it!
> 
> Now, this prologue is pretty short, I admit, and you don't get a feel for the plot just yet, but you will with the next chapter or so. Just bear with me, I'll try updating ASAP!
> 
> Hope you enjoy what I've got so far, and stick around for more!

The first thing Kaede Akamatsu registered was pain. A dull one, thankfully, but a persistant one, at the back of her head. Groaning, still drowsy, she lifted her hand to rub her head on instinct.

"...Huh?" She blinked as her senses came back with a new revelation: her wrist was handcuffed to the chair she was sitting in. Both wrists were. Ankles, too. Now fully awake (how could she not be when waking up to something like this?!), she started struggling in the seat, trying to get up, break out, figure out what the Hell was going on.

"Jeez, lay off the shaking, will ya? My hangover's not gone yet."

Kaede froze in place. She hadn't noticed the man sitting at the desk...if sitting were even the proper term for what he was doing. More like he was reclining, really, with his feet propped on the desk and his body leaning back as far as his chair would allow. It was hard to tell if he was awake or asleep, with the sunglasses over his eyes and his face up towards the ceiling. But if he just spoke...he was awake? 

Lookkng past him, though, Kaede got a good look at where she was: an office, and a very neat one. White marble and red trimmings, dark oak furniture…and armed guards at the ready. Two of them, behind her on either side of the door. She could feel a knot in her stomach growing.

"Where am I?!"

The man hissed as he sat up, placing his hands on his ears, and Kaede glanced at the nameplate on the desk: Koichi Kizakura, Recruiter.

"C'mon, sis, no need to yell. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. Neither are those guards, unless you act up. Really, they're just a precaution. Trust me, we have more dangerous people to worry about stopping by today." Koichi yawned, scratching his neck lazily. "But to answer your question, you're currently in my office in Hope's Peak Academy. I'm sure you've heard of this place?"

"H...Hope's Peak...?" Of course she had heard of this place!! Hope's Peak Academy had to be the most prestigious high school in Japan-no, the entire world. They scouted out the most talented all over the world, honing their skills and sending them into the world to bring hope and prosperity for years to come.

Koichi nodded. "Yup, you're currently in Hope's Peak Academy. I'd like to congragulate you, Miss Akamatsu. You've been recruited for our school."

Wait, what?! No way! Hope's Peak wanted _her_??? Kaede was getting excited, until she attempted to cover her mouth in surprise, only for the handcuff to jerk her back to her current situation. "Wait. If that's the case, why am I chained up?"

Koichi raised an eyebrow, but smiled. "What, did that bump on your head give you amnesia, kiddo? We both know why you're chained up."

"I-I don't!"

Koichi leaned forward, putting his hand to his mouth as if to whisper. "Psst. Just between you and me, you've already been arrested. No need to feign innocence."

Arrested? No, that couldn't be right! "B-but I didn't do anything!"

Koichi winced. "Sheesh, you are one bad liar. What were the Mafia thinking, using you as a spy?"

Kaede sighed. No use hiding anymore, obviously. "Okay, okay! I wasn't that good a liar. And you're right, I'm a convicted felon now, I guess. Why would you even want me, then?"

"Luckily for you, it's not your spying skills or lying skills we're interested in." Koichi pulled a file out from his drawer. "No, you're going to be the new Super High School Level Pianist."

"W-What?" That struck a nerve with Kaede, but a positive one. "My piano playing is that good?"

He opened the file, looking through it. "Well, yeah! So many junior contests under your belt, and you went totally undetected in that bar for a year! I don't even know why they bothered arresting you, honestly. I would've just recruited you anyway."

"Then…you can let me go now, right? Since I'm not dangerous?"

"Unfortunately, Miss Akamatsu, I can't." He punctuated his sentence by shutting the file. "The public is already on our asses over the Reserve Course. They think those kids aren't getting a proper education. If we went ahead and let criminals into our school-even for small crimes like yours-they'd probably riot. No, we have a special plan for you."

"And what exactly is that plan?"

"There's a small island a ways from Japan. There was an old prison over there, last used in World War II. We've refurbished it and created a new sister school: the Gifted Inmates Academy. You and fifteen other students will be going there, learning, honing your talents…and with luck, you'll be considered rehabilitated and model citizens by the time you get out."

Kaede was silent a moment, thinking it over. "Would I get to see my family?"

"Of course! Well, not every day, obviously. There'll be visiting times scheduled and all that. There's far more to go over, but we'll be doing that on the island. That is…if you want to go. We'd need your consent, of course." He opened his desk again and pulled out a small stack of papers. "Contract, waivers, the usual."

"...What happens if I refuse?"

"Well, then we give you back to Japanese law enforcement and you go on with your life, with a criminal record and no SHSL Title. But you're a very smart girl, Kaede. This is a good opportunity. You can turn your life around, get on the public's good side, all that jazz. Think of us as your golden ticket." Koichi nodded to one of the guards, and the guard produced a key. "Now, you left or right handed?"

"…Right."

Her hand was unlocked, and Kaede read and signed the contract. Once done, she was free of the chair, but her hands were cuffed and she was escorted out by the guards. "I expect great things from you!" Koichi called as Kaede left, following the guards down the hall. As they walked, they crossed paths with another set of guards with another student. A boy was with them, dressed rather casually in a blue shirt and khaki pants. He had messy green hair and an easygoing air about him, and he gave Kaede a cool smile as he walked by. Kaede watched him go, before being urged on by the guards to keep moving. What had he done to be part of this program? Was it something minor, too? Or was he a murderer? Would there be murderers in this program?

Suddenly, Kaede started regretting ever signing up in the first place. Was this worth the SHSL title? The Hope's Peak brandname? She didn't know, and she couldn't know now. All she could do was follow the guards to what new life she was going to lead.


	2. Welcome to the Gifted Inmates Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! First of all, I really want to thank you guys so much for the kudos and comments you all left. You're all so nice oh gosh... ;;
> 
> So, this chapter is about three times longer than the first, and it's a lot of information coming at you. But tbh I think it's all inportant stuff to the story, so keep it in mind.
> 
> Also just a heads up, the sixteen kids don't get that much focus just yet, but starting next chapter, heh heh heh...well, you'll see.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading, stay tuned for a few more post-chapter notes!

Kankin Island had a very interesting history to it. It started as a prison back in World War II, detaining the Allied forces in the Pacific front. Once the War ended, however, the island was abandoned completely, until an eccentric American bought it in the 90s and wanted to make a resort on the island. At first, they'd been successful, getting away with building all sorts of ridiculous areas, but after making a love hotel, there were enough protests that the American sold the island to someone Japanese. That person was the head of the Towa family, a family known for their advances in technology and science, who then worked out a partnership with Hope's Peak to convert the prison building to a prison school.

And now, in the new millenium, the school was ready to open, and it's new headmaster was practically dead from his nerves. Kyosuke Munakata adjusted his tie in the mirror yet again, looking himself over, frantically adjusting his hair. Something like this shouldn't make him so nervous, but by God, it did. A former Hope's Peak graduate, Kyosuke had been looking to open a sister school overseas, to foster hope and talent all over the world. However, for the time being, he was to be in charge of this school, the deciding factor in whether or not it would be a success. If it was, it would practically set his career for life. If not…well…

"Knock knock," a voice called from inside his office. Kyosuke turned and smiled at the woman in the doorway.

"I'm almost ready, don't worry." He looked back to the mirror and adjusted his hair again. Chisa frowned and walked to his side. 

"You look just fine, Kyosuke. But you need to stop worrying. You'll do great. These are high schoolers!"

"High schoolers who also double as convicted felons. Some of them are murderers, Chisa. Murderers! And I have to turn them into model citizens. How do I do that?"

"How do WE do that," she corrected. "You're not in this alone. Juzo and I, you know we'll do our best to support you any way we can! Gekkogahara has experience with criminals, she'll crack even the toughest nut!" Realizing how ableist that metaphor was, Chisa immediately backtracked, turning bright red as she did so. "Oh, um, that was a figure of speech, not a pun."

Kyosuke couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure the students will appreciate their teacher calling them nuts." Chisa frowned and gave him a light smack on the arm.

"Ha ha, very funny. But my point is you have a network of good people…and Haiji."

Kyosuke sighed, good mood souring at the name. "God, I do not trust that guy…"

"Believe me, you're not alone in that, either. But you know we have to accomodate him, to get that Towa funding…"

"I just…there's something about him that makes my skin crawl. I don't know what it is-"

"Just know Juzo and I have an eye on him." Chisa spoke quickly, as if to change the subject. "Gozu, too. He'll help a lot."

"Yeah, you're right…" There was a sudden burst of static, and Chisa picked up her walkie talkie. "Juzo? That you?"

"Yep. The kids are here."

Chisa smiled at Kyosuke, who started to look nervous yet again. "Come on, Kyosuke," she said, taking his hand. "Showtime."

The two arrived at the docks, Kyosuke putting his hand on the control panel to allow them out of the cage surrounding the buildings. The cage had a special force field built, as one of their students had the ability to fly and a few others had the ability to be unpredictable assholes who would and could try anything. Already standing in front of the boat was the third in their trio of best friends, Juzo Sakakura. Juzo was to be the head guard here, and he was primed and ready to do so. He had faced some trouble at Hope's Peak for his…questionable methods of discipline (which was a nice way of saying that he tended to beat the shit out of students), so they were more than happy to make him Kyosuke's problem.

However, this morning Juzo smiled at his friends, in a good mood. "'Bout time you showed up," he told Kyosuke. "We didn't know if you'd decided to make a break for it."

"It's not too late to, is it?" Kyosuke joked. Juzo snorted, but then stepped to the side. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be…"

Juzo smiled and picked up his walkie talkie. "Okay, Bandai, let 'er rip!"

The gangplank was lowered, and in a single file line marched out the sixteen handcuffed new residents of Kankin Island. Kyosuke took the time to get a good look at everyone. Some of these kids didn't look like criminals at all, but some of them definitely did. He couldn't match names to faces just yet, but he knew for a fact all of these kids needed proper supervision. 

As the last girl got off the plank, she was followed by the school's chef, former SHSL Farmer Daisaku Bandai. As the actual SHSL Cook was a student at Hope's Peak, Bandai was more than happy to offer his services here. And honestly Kyosuke needed all the help he could get.

Clearing his throat he stepped forward. "Good morning, everyone, welcome to the Gifted Inmates Academy. I'm Headmaster Munakata, and I'm glad you all chose to be a part of history."

"No shit! It was either this or thirty to life!" A girl in a pink sailor uniform spoke up, but a glare from Juzo shut her up fast.

"Yes, well, even so, don't think of this as a get out of jail free card. You are all still considered criminals, and this is a prison school. Our goal is to reform you so that you don't commit crimes anymore-"

"Kukuku." The laugh came as a surprise to everyone, except Juzo, who made a beeline for the student who made it-a boy with long hair and a mask in some sort of strange uniform.

"Something funny, twerp?"

"I assure you, my laughter had not an ounce of humor to it. My apologies, Headmaster, it was quite involuntary." The boy looked to Kyosuke, who felt uneasy. Something was...odd about that guy. Chisa tapped his arm, as if to signal something to him that the others didn't know. Kyosuke finally put two and two together, and smiled at the masked student, not noticing that one boy, in black and wearing a baseball cap, was looking at the headmasrer rather peculiarly.

Kyosuke nodded. "Thank you, young man. Mr. Sakakura, please come back." Keeping his eyes fixed on the student, Juzo stepped back to Kyosuke's side. "Mr. Sakakura is head of security here, and Ms. Yukizome is your teacher. However, like Hope's Peak things will be different from a normal school. We'll explain more inside."

He started for the school building as the students followed, Bandai and Gozu making sure no one made a break for it. Again Kyosuke unlocked the cage and everyone filed in. 

"Um, excuse me." One girl, with glasses and long blue hair, rose her hand best she could in the handcuffs. "Isn't the forcefield a bit…much?" 

"Look around you, kiddo," Juzo replied. "You're surrounded by not just criminals, but criminals with specialized talents. If anything it's not excessive enough."

That seemed to be enough of an explanation. Kyosuke stopped them all right at the entrance to the school building itself. "You'll notice other buildings scattered around here. However I want to let you all know those are off limits."

"Even the love hotel?!" The pink clad girl from before asked.

"ESPECIALLY the love hotel. Now, follow me into the gymnasium, please."

The group made their way into the gym, and took notice of the building conditions. Grass and foliage grew everywhere; vines lined the walls, the flooring was broken up by dirt and grass…the whole place looked like it belonged to nature even still. One boy with spiky purple hair whistled. "Damn! You guys couldn't even get a weedwacker in here?!"

"Unfortunately, we had to prioritize other parts of the building to get ready as soon as possible," Kyosuke explained. He left out the part about needing to get the Inmate Project going ASAP in the name of saving public reputation, and instead added, "As time goes on, the rest of the building will get repairs."

Finally at the gym, he found one of the workers, the mother of a Hope's Peak student, already there with a table of fifteen metal rings. "Miss Hagakure, please put your cigarette out."

"Oh, my bad. Sorry." She tossed it to the ground and stomped it out, then gave the kids a cool smile. "Hey kids, you can call me Hiroko. I'm one of the guards here…or something."

Kyosuke sighed. He wondered if her child was this much trouble. "Miss Hagakure, do you have the list?"

"Yep. Here you go." She handed Kyosuke a clipboard.

Kyosuke stepped in front of the table, facing all the students. "Now, we have rules and procedures to go over, but for now, I think we all need to get on the same page about who you all are and what you'll be doing here. When I call your name, step forward." He looked at the clipboard. "Kaede Akamatsu." A blonde girl in a pink outfit stepped forward. "Gonta Gokuhara." A muscular boy with glasses and wild green hair took his place beside Kaede. "Shuuichi Saihara." A boy in all black timidly shuffled forward, followed by the girl with blue hair: "Tsumugi Shirogane." Up next, "Tenko Chabashira," a girl in a blue sailor uniform and an odd pinwheel hair accessory stood next to Tsumugi. "Himiko Yumeno." A little redhead dressed like a witch yawned and stood by Tenko. "These six are here on level one offenses," Kyosuke explained. "Some of them were unknowingly used as accessories, some of them are simply guilty of misdemeanors, none of them are particularly dangerous…well, one of you is a special circumstance, but I'll get to that. Miss Hagakure, the blue bands, please." 

Hiroko picked up five blue bands, and one green, placing one around each student's neck. Gonta, however, got a green band. He looked at Kyosuke, puzzled. "Like I said, I'll explain later. You can all step back now." They did so, and he looked at the clipboard. "Kokichi Ouma." A short boy in white and a checkered scarf happily marched to the front. "Kiibo." A strange looking boy with white hair and odd clothing took his place by Kokichi. "Kirumi Toujou." A girl in a spiderweb print dress stepped forward, followed by, "Kaito Momota." The spiky haired boy took his place, as did a merry little girl in a bikini and a raincoat named "Angie Yonaga. These five have commited nonviolent felonies, and are considered level two offenders. The green bands, Miss Hagakure."

"Heeeey, why didn't Kiibo get one of these?" Kokichi asked.

"I will explain at the end. Please step back." They did so, and Kyosuke looked at his clipboard. "Maki Harukawa and Ryouma Hoshi." A girl with brown pigtails and a red outfit took her place beside a short little fellow with an odd face. "These two are level three offenders. They both took lives, but from their psychological evaluations they definitely regret it, and will receive yellow bands." The two got their bands and moved back.

"Our level four offenders: Rantarou Amami and Miu Iruma." A boy with messy green hair and the loud girl with the pink uniform stepped to the front. "These two, while not taking any lives, are level four offenders in that their crimes are considered treason. And neither seem to regret it all that much. Red bands for these two." 

That left one person and one band. Kyosuke looked down. "Finally we have-" He froze, needing to read the profile again. Did...did he read that right? You had GOT to be kidding...

"…Korekiyo Shinguuji." The masked student from before, the one who had laughed, calmly stepped forward. Chisa looked at Kyosuke with concern, not understanding what got him so upset, until she read his profile and gasped at the content.

"This…is our level five offender. Korekiyo is...he's…"

"I can say it just fine if you cannot," Korekiyo said. "I'm the Ladykiller." A pause, as no one had heard the name before. "Kukuku…it appears my exploits are unheard of. You see everyone…I got that nickname from killing thirty different women."

That got people's attention.

"What?!? The fuck is he doing here?!" Kaito roared.

"Don't you dare come near Tenko or any of the girls! Tenko will strike you down!"

"Completely abhorrent," Kirumi muttered.

Shuuichi furrowed his brow. "How come I never heard of him before…weird…"

"Nishishi…the plot thickens!" 

"Quiet down!" Juzo barked, and everyone shut up. 

Kyosuke nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Sakakura. Y-Yes. Korekiyo Shinguuji is…the Ladykiller. He's killed thirty different women, and was about to kill a thirty-first before his arrest. His psychological profile is  
...incredibly troubling, and as a result, he will get a black band." Hiroko started to grab it, but Kyosuke stopped her. "It's best if he doesn't come into contact with a woman," Kyosuke said. 

Juzo took the band and clamped it on. "There you go, you freak," he growled. Korekiyo merely studied Juzo's expression, seemingly unafraid of him. As Korekiyo took a step back, Tsumugi and Tenko moved away from him best they could.

"Now, then…" Kyosuke cleared his throat again. "These bands are special. They all are tailor made for you, the wearer, in order to help prevent you from committing a crime. Is someone with a blue band willing to volunteer? You'll get a reward."

There was a pause, then Tenko stepped forward confidently. "Tenko will!"

"Okay, then…" Kyosuke flipped through the profiles on the clipboard. "Let's see, Chabashira, Chabashira…aha." He looked up. "Come at me and attack me."

"What?!"

"Your crime involved attacking a man, did it not?"

Tenko looked down. "…Tenko doesn't want to talk about it," she said in a soft voice.

"If you can't, then I can always-"

"No." Tenko looked up, a fiery determination in her eyes. "Tenko can do this! Hi-yaaa-aaaugh!!" As Tenko charged for Kyosuke, her band lit up and she fell to her knees, in pain and shock.

Kyosuke offered her his hand, which she took with hesitation on her part. "Depending on the crime you committed, you have a special code that will administer a shock to you if you break it. Miss Chabashira here cannot attack men unless in self-defense." He looked at the lists. "I can go into specifics later, but each collar level will increase the damage done. Blue administer a small shock, green a larger one that will incapacitate you, yellow injects a numbing serum into your body that temporarily paralyzes, red injects the serum and causes pain, and black…" Kyosuke stared at Korekiyo, who stared right back. "Well, you really don't want to attack anybody."

He turned back to the main group. "Now, two exceptions. First of all, Gonta Gokuhara is level one. However, his body type means that a level one shock will not be effective. Level two for him is level one for all of you, therefore the green. Next up, Kiibo. Kiibo is a robot," he paused as Iruma gasped in excitement, "And cannot feel pain like a human can. So we gave him a special circuit system that will shut him down."

Kiibo nodded. "Quite fair. Thank you for accomodating robots, that's good character on your part."

"You're welcome," Kyosuke replied, though he didn't see it as accomodation. "Anyway, we will now start the tour of the school. Right now, we're in the gymnasium, which will be open from 8 am to 10 pm. At 10 pm it closes, same as the cafeteria. However, curfew is 11 pm, unless given special exceptions if your talent requires."

The cafeteria was next, and Bandai was already hard at work cooking. "Here is the kitchen and cafeteria. Tonight it will be open a bit later, as we have a social planned so you can all get to know each other." The social was Chisa's idea. Kyosuke had been against it, but Chisa insisted. 'They may be convicts, but they're still kids! Let them live a little!' So they got a social.

The group now went downstairs to the library. "You can find just about and book down here," Kyosuke told them. "The library is always open." The next room, however, was not. "The game room has to be earned," he explained. "I'll get to that in a bit. For now, we go outside."

Outside was a lush landscape of trees and grass and plants. "You can be out here from 6 am to 11 pm," he told them. If you're not in your room by curfew, however, or if you wander to a restricted area, you get injected from your collar."

"Even the blue ones?" Kaede asked. 

"Yes. All collars have the serum in case regular rules are broken. Speaking of which, now is a good time to go over those. Violence against each other and against faculty is strictly prohibited. So is sexual misconduct. Respect those in authority, no stealing, no destroying property, no drinking or abusing substances, and so on. Breaking rules will earn you serum injections, classic prison discipline, a trip to solitary confinement, and as a last resort you will be expelled and sent back to prison. Understood?"

Kokichi raised his hand best he could. "What if your talent involves that stuff?"

"Then you talk to an adult and we accomodate you best we can. However, that does not mean we get taken advantage of, and trying to do so will earn you a punishment."

No other questions, so they went back inside to the classrooms. "These classrooms don't really serve much purpose," Kyosuke said. "However, Miss Yukizome will be working with one student a day on their academics and talents. We also have a therapist here, Miss Gekkogahara, who will be working with you all…one of you in particular." That comment earned another "Kukuku…" from Korekiyo.

Finally, they arrived at their rooms. "These are your research labs. Each is tailored to your talent. For each hour you work on your talent, you get 100 points. Points are currency here, and can get you nice items from commissary, such as radios, electronics, new clothes, special foods, game room privileges…it goes on." He smiled at Tenko. "For your assistance in demonstrating the band's shock, you'll be awarded 300 points. The rest of you have none so far. Today, don't worry about working. You can explore the school and get comfortable, but then we start our social at 8 pm. Got it?"

Sixteen heads nodded, and Kyosuke looked to Juzo, who stepped forward and unlocked the handcuffs on everyone. From there, they all started off into theur labs. "Wait!" They stopped. "I need to speak to the following students. Shuuichi Saihara, Korekiyo Shinguuji, Maki Harukawa, please come to my office." The three followed him, reluctantly leaving their labs to be investigated later. From behind you could hear thirteen other voices of surprise and amazement, gushing over everything in their rooms.

As they walked to his office, Chisa squeezed Kyosuke's hand and mouthed, "You did great!" Juzo gave him a smile and a nod. Sighing in relief, Kyosuke smiled, far more confident than he had been earlier. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there we go! Now, I do want to say this: don't judge any character just yet. I don't want to give anything away, but keep an open mind. Unless we're dealing with Haiji Towa. He is trash.
> 
> Also, yes, this fic features DR3 and DR:AE characters. It's too bad how they weren't really brought up in v3, so I've given them some more spotlight here! And yes...that includes Haiji. But as much as I hate the fucker, he'll be a good source of conflict in my opinion. And he'll get what's coming to him. 
> 
> Well, thank you again for reading! I just beat a nasty bout of writer's block, so the next chapter should be coming up pretty soon. Till next time!


	3. Pre-Social Socialization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, thank you first of all for all the kudos and comments you all left me! I'm not one for replying to every comment, but they all meant a lot, and I thank you so much for all the support!
> 
> So, this chapter took longer than I'd hoped, mostly because it's very character heavy. For those who voiced concern over who the protagonist is, I can tell you this: there really isn't a main protagonist. I used Kaede as a framing device for the prologue, but in this chapter, you'll find the point of view shifts around quite a bit. That way, everyone gets development, everyone gets conflicts, yay.
> 
> Also, I wanted to add: this is in fact a non-despair au. Junko won't be taking over with despair or anything, this is just about the v3 kids...well, plus the dr3 and dr:ae cast. 
> 
> The final thing I want to bring up: you'll learn crimes and forbidden actions as we go. I think all crimes for sure will be known by next chapter, but motives and the ressons for who getting what level band won't be. But I do know all crimes/motives/ng codes, so it's just a matter of revealing them all in an organic way.
> 
> Well, than you again for all the love you've given this fic so far, I hope you guys continue to enjoy it!

Kyosuke Munakata's office wasn't all that big. There was a small waiting room, and the office inside. Unsurprisingly, it saw the least amount of wear and tear from the years of abandonment; the staff facilities had been built far better than the prisoner areas. That being said, you could still find cracks in the floor where weeds started to grow out, crumbling walls here and there.

"Peculiar, is it not?" Korekiyo said, noting the lackluster architecture. "You would think they'd at least enhance the headmaster's office. Wouldn't there be some renovations here?"

Shuuichi Saihara knew the answer, but he didn't want to say. He didn't want to talk to Korekiyo at all, really, and it made him uncomfortable that the headmaster would have them wait together like this. Alone. Well, not really alone-the receptionist here was busy texting, but she didn't seem to care about either boy…even if one of them was a serial killer who targeted women.

Speaking of women, the girl who'd been asked in for a meeting was already inside. What was her name…Maki? Mr. Munakata had said that she was a killer too, but the difference between her and Korekiyo was that she actually regretted her crime. Korekiyo, on the other hand, did not. None of this made any sense! Why would they rehabilitate a remorseless serial killer? All Korekiyo had to do was wait until they were out of the school, then he could kill again. So…

"I frighten you, don't I?"

The question was such a surprise that Shuuichi jumped in his seat. Korekiyo was staring at him intently, eyes practically boring into him. Yes. Yes he did frighten Shuuichi very much. It frightened him that he had no clue how he'd never heard of the Ladykiller before, it frightened him that said Ladykiller didn't regret killing thirty women, it frightened him that he was forced to go to school with this guy for God only knew how long. But he couldn't say that. Even to a murderer. It was rude.

"Uh…n-no, you don't-augh!!" A sudden jolt of electricity shot through Shuuichi's body, and he doubled over in his seat, gasping for breath. Concern washed over Korekiyo's features-well, the ones visible on his face. "Are you all right?"

"Ugh….I…I think so…" Shuuichi sat up, leaning back on the wall. "I think…I set my band off?"

"How? What could have possibly caused it?"

"I don't know! All I did was…" Shuuichi sat forward suddenly. "…lie."

"…fascinating. So, your forbidden action is lying?"

"I don't know…hold on. Let me try something." Shuuichi gulped, second guessing this idea of his, but then closed his eyes and said out loud, "I didn't commit a crime. I'm innocent. I'm being held here against my will."

The two boys sat in silence, the only noise being the _tack-tack-tack_ of the receptionist typing on the computer-finally doing actual work. Shuuichi opened an eye, then let out a sigh of relief. "That didn't set it off. That means that only some lies do. But what was so different about that time?"

Korekiyo tilted his head in thought. "Hmm…well, perhaps we would be best suited to look at the circumstances, in case anything different happened either time. I inquired as to whether I frightened you, you said no, the band went off-I'mnot offended, by the way. I can imagine I'm a rather frightening person, considering.

"O-oh." Shuuichi felt rather embarrassed by that, but soon smiled. "I…think I got it. I think…it's because I was asked a question."

"Oh? Does that have to do with your crime?"

"Er…yes. It does, actually." _Tack-tack-tack._ "I'm in here for perjury."

"…I see."

_Tack-tack-tack._

"Rather unfortunate for you, is it not? Having to tell the truth whenever asked?"

_Tack-tack._

"…Shuuichi?"

_Tack-tack-tack._

"…are you ignoring me."

"…yes. I'm sorry. I was experimenting."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "I don't get shocked if I just refuse to answer a question."

"But it does come off as suspicious, doesn't it?"

"I…I guess so." Shuuichi sighed.

"Kukuku…" Korekiyo and Shuuichi sat in silence, but both quickly realized something-behind the door of the headmaster's office, voices were being raised.

"Whatever is transpiring in there, I have a feeling it's not what our classmate wants to hear."

"Y-Yeah…"

"May I ask you something? If you committed perjury, wouldn't you have a green band? Perjury is a felony, you know."

Shuuichi opened his mouth, then closed it. No, he couldn't admit it. Especially not to Korekiyo. Luckily, he didn't have to answer.

 _WHAM!!_ Everyone, even the receptionist, jumped as Maki Harukawa slammed the door shut behind her. "What are _you_ looking at?" She snapped at the two, glaring at them. Shuuichi looked away, Korekiyo merely stared. Maki stomped off, the receptionist getting up and chasing her. "Wait! Miss! Want some candy? It may cheer you up…"

The door flew open, and Juzo Sakakura stood in the doorway, angrier than he'd been before. "You." He pointed right at an unflinching Korekiyo. "You're up."

"Ah, time to take my leave." Korekiyo stood. "I'll be seeing you later, Shuuichi. I quite enjoyed our conversation, might I add. Perhaps you have more of a backbone to you than I thought."

And with that, Korekiyo disappeared into the office. Shuuichi sat in silence, rather surprised at himself. He'd just carried on a conversation with a serial killer as if it was nothing.

_"A punk like you deserves to rot in jail, you know that? Damned criminal!"_

The words came back again, so fresh in his mind. Maybe…maybe he was right. He fit in more than he thought he would.

* * *

"He hasn't even been in here, and it's already a mess…"

Kirumi Toujou stood in the door of Shuuichi's room, arms crossed, a look of stern disapproval on her face. The files in his room were all scattered on the floor, pictures of the students and papers covered in information all around in a horrible mess. So much to clean up...but she didn't mind. Shuuichi, as everyone else here, deserved a clean room to come back to. A pity, really, that she couldn't spruce up everyone's rooms before coming here, but the circumstances, of course, prevented that.

Enough time dwelling on all that, however. Kirumi started to do what she did best: clean. Naturally, the first thing to get picked up were the files. As she reached for one, she froze. Wait a minute…these files had everything on them. Names, blood types, ages, heights…crimes, sentences, forbidden actions…

Now, why trust someone with all of that information? Especially someone as mild mannered as that boy was. This wasn't the kind of information you'd expect a boy like that to have. Unless…

Kirumi looked at the framed picture on the wall. It had been in her room too, tailored to fit her. It was easy enough to see that everyone had one. It listed your name, talent, the school rules, and your forbidden action. It couldn't hurt to learn about her classmate, right? After all, she had a feeling they'd all learn about each other one way or another.

 _'Shuuichi Saihara, Super High School Level Detective.'_ Aha. So that explained it. You had to wonder, how would a detective end up in jail? Maybe the forbidden action would hold some clues. _'Band will activate if: a question is answered with a lie._ ' Dishonesty in the legal system? Unsurprising. It was something Kirumi saw a lot of, back home.

The maid put a hand to her heart, eyes closing as she remembered her home. How was everyone back there, without her? Were they all right? She hoped so. All she could do was prove herself here, maybe get out with good behavior. And then…would they take her back? Accept her? After what she'd done?

Kirumi shook her head, sighing. Her mind was too clouded, and she'd not even been here a day. Turning her focus back to the task at hand, she started to pick up papers. "Oh, no." Damn it, they were all mixed up. She needed to organize them all for Shuuichi…right? Was part of his detective work to figure out what goes where? She didn't know. But his room was so clean and tidy already (that she could see), that this seemed deliberate, somehow. Maybe she could leave his room, then?

She started for the door, but stopped. Curiosity was getting the best of her. Not about the others, of course, but of her. What did her papers say about her? Did they have her whole story? None at all?

 _You should know better,_ she thought to herself with a sigh.

 _This is behavior most unbecoming._ She walked back to the pile.

 _This type of free-willed thinking is why you're here in the first place._  She picked up the paper with her picture on it-only that one. It wouldn't do her any harm to just…look it over.

"Tsk tsk tsk…using cleaning to spy? For shame…"

Kirumi gasped, hand flying to her mouth as she turned to find one of her classmates at the door. It was another of the green banded students, Kokichi Ouma. He rocked back and forth on his feet, hands behind his back, an innocent smile on his face. Kirumi had the feeling he wasn't so innocent, though.

"I-I was just cleaning," she said. "These papers were covering the floor, and-"

"Yeah, 'cuz you knocked them down!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Aww, c'mon, you don't have to lie to me! I heard the crash earlier! And looking at how pretty this room is…seems kinda deliberate that the only thing that's messy is that one pile of papers, huh?"

Kirumi clutched her dress, glaring at the boy who really seemed so easygoing. "What do you want?"

"Huh?" Kokichi put a hand to his chest, looking surprised. "Why, Miss, I don't want anything at all except for your well-being!"

"You can drop the act, Kokichi. I know who you are."

"Oh, I know. I know who _you_ are, too."

"W-What?!"

"Nishishi! Look how defensive you are! Nothing to be ashamed of! But I'm sure if others knew the truth…" He sucked his teeth. "May be pre-tty nasty."

"I did not-"

"Look, Mimi-mind if I call you that?-people here don't care if you do or don't. What matters is that you were seen in Shuuichi's room, where there was a crash-that others heard, may I add-and looking through his papers! Like I said, all I want is you to be safe! And…maybe you can be…if you owe me a favor."

Kirumi narrowed her eyes. "Be very careful what you ask of me."

Kokichi laughed. "What? Oh no, I'll ask you something very harmless! How about…you tell me who you are?"

"What?" Kirumi bristled. "But you said-"

"That was a lie, Mimi. You know all about me, you should know I'm a liar! I have no idea about you at all, so…I would love to know what's got you all worked up!"

That little shit. Kirumi gulped. "My forbidden action…I can't tell you." It was a lie, of course, but she could not have him knowing the truth.

"Oh." Kokichi frowned. He sniffed, looking as if holding back tears. "I…didn't know. I'm so sorry…I just wanted to have a little f-fun… ***sniff*** "

 _You know who he is. Don't let him fool you._ Kirumi could feel herself softening. 'He's trying to trick you.' "Kokichi…!!"

"Yoink!" With lightning speed he snatched the paper out of her hand, running off to his room. Kirumi took one second to long to give chase, as the door to Kokichi's lab slammed in her face.

"Hey! Hey!!!" Kirumi pounded on the door, but suddenly stopped. Taking a step back, she straightened out her dress and fixed her hair, keeping herself erect…and checking to make sure no one saw how she had just acted. She couldn't let that get to her. She couldn't let him get to her.

 _It serves you right_. Ignoring her conscience once again, Kirumi went back to her lab. Shuuichi could clean that mess up himself. Kirumi now had her own mess to clean.

* * *

 

 _WHAM!!_ For the second time, Maki slammed a door in the school, this time the one to her lab. Inside the lab were racks upon racks of weapons: guns, knives, swords, darts…and all of it would be leaving tonight.

"Ugh!!" Maki slid down to the ground, covering her face with her hands. She wasn't going to cry. She didn't cry anymore. But this was the closest she'd been to crying in such a long time. It was so unfair! Who would care if she was an Assassin, anyway? It was better than…than _that_ Talent they wanted to force on her!

She looked up, looking at the room around her, trying to imagine what it would look like after they renovated it. Probably awful. Pinks and pastels and warmth and goodness…ugh!

It was settled. She wouldn't go to that damned social. They could be fine without her. They'd have to learn that she wasn't going to play nice when they pulled shit like this! They-

_Knock, knock._

Who the Hell thought it'd be a good idea to try and talk to her?! "Go away." Instead, Maki heard a small thud on the other side of the door. You had got to be kidding… "Is 'go away' really so hard to understand?"

"Nope~!" The voice chirped on the other side. "But Angie knows sad when she hears it! Angie wanted to see if Maki needed cheering up!"

"Maki didn't, and doesn't, and will never need it. Fuck off."

"Awwww, it's okaaay! Angie has patience. It's an important part of spreading God's love, you know."

"I'm pretty sure that whatever God is out there hates me, but keep telling yourself that." She needed to shut up. This girl was like a stray cat: feed her, and she'd never leave.

"God loves everyone, even Maki! In fact, He wanted Angie to give you this." Under the door slid a piece of paper, which Maki picked up. It was…her? She was drawn in pen, everything black and white save for her shirt, eyes and lips, which were a deep crimson. It was so beautiful…

"You only saw me for a few minutes. How did you draw this so well?"

Angie giggled. "Angie is merely the vessel for God's work! All art is done by God himself!"

"…uh huh." There was a long pause as Maki simply stared at her drawing. No one had done anything like that for her before. It hadn't even been, what, six hours since they all met? And Angie had drawn it as if it was nothing. No wonder they'd made sure to include her in the project. Maki sighed, and stood to open the door. Sure enough, Angie was kneeling in front of it, smile on her face. "Come in."

"Yaaaay!!!" Angie hugged Maki, who stiffened at the contact. Her first instinct was to flip Angie onto the ground, but she let her hug it out. After all, violence set off the collars, right? "Thank you so much for opening your heart, Maki! God not only appreciates it, but so does Angie."

"Fantastic." Finally, Angie let go, and started looking around. Maki leaned on a table, keeping a wary eye on the little island girl.

"So many weapons! Do you know how to use all them?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Oh?" Angie cocked her head in confusion. "But why?"

"Because they're getting shipped out tonight. I'm getting a new talent."

"Awww…why?" Without warning Angie sat on the table beside Maki, kicking her legs.

"Apparently no one thinks a Super High School Level Assassin would look good, coming from a prison. They're making me be a Nursery Worker instead. Wait." She looked at Angie. "Why am I telling you all of this?"

Angie merely smiled. "It's as Angie said: God uses Angie as a vessel. You can consider Angie a confessional!"

"I'm good, thank yo-oof!" Maki found her cheek pressed up against Angie's chest, pulled into another hug. Angie stroked her hair, saying, "Let God overtake you...let all of the pain and torment in your heart free…"

Maki started to relax, feeling a strange...warmth. As if Angie had a compelling glow around her. It was so relaxing, so comforting…

…so frightening.

"Augh!" Maki pulled away, taking some steps back. "What the fuck was that?!"

Angie stood, smiling. "Maki will find her way in time. Angie knows she will." Angie skipped out of the room. "Angie will see Maki at the social, okaaay? Bye-onara!"

"Wait! I'm not going…to…" She was gone. Maki groaned. Crap. She told too much to Angie, she knew she did. That damn aura of hers…forget that Ladykiller, Angie was the person to look out for.

* * *

 

"Now, onto the matter of tonight." After finishing the meetings with the students, Juzo had gone to prepare his men for the night. All three were now in line as he started his speech. "As you all know, tonight is the night of the social. I don't know why Miss Yukizome thought this was a good idea, letting all these criminals mingle in such a manner-"

" _Teenagers_ , Juzo. They're teenagers."

Juzo looked away from the three men and frowned at Chisa, who had appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, hands on her hips, a pose always used when lecturing. He'd been on the receiving end of lectures far too long to not recognize it.

"Okay, _juvenile delinquents_. Does that work? Can I get back to my security briefing?" Chisa responded by tossing a rag at his face, which he caught. Luckily, his guards knew better than to dare laugh. Even Haiji, that piece of shit who was lucky his daddy was so rich, didn't dare crack a smile. Juzo had made sure he knew who the boss was, just as Gozu and Sonosuke did.

"As I was saying," Juzo continued, Chisa disappearing back inside the kitchen. "You need to watch out tonight. Remember, we have some dangerous criminals here, even if they don't look like it. You've all heard of the Archangel Anarchist? Captain Magnetar? Ladykiller? The Red Mage?"

"I'm going to venture a guess that they're not wrestlers or supervillains," Gozu said. It was hard to tell whether or not Gozu smiled behind his ridiculous mask or not, but Juzo didn't care. Gozu was the only one on his force who could get away with quips like that...sometimes.

"Excellent obvservation, Gozu," Juzo snarked. "No. Those are names some of the students here gave themselves when out and about as criminals. Some of these kids take pride in what they've done, and probably don't regret it. Which is why-can I help you?"

All eyes turned to a young man off to the side. He looked nervous, which was odd, considering he was the most muscular inmate.

"Th-Thank you, sir! Er…Gonta just wanted to know if it would be possible to help Miss Yukizome with setup for the social?"

Juzo raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "Ask her yourself, inmate. She's in there." He nodded to the kitchen, and Gonta smiled, gave a stiff, awkward bow to everyone, and left.

"Pfft…"

Juzo whipped his head to Haiji, who looked back at him with a confused look. "Come on, it's funny! You're going on about what a menace these punks are, and Tarzan over there is all prim and peoper!"

"Well, Haiji, I'll have you know Tarzan over there is the same kid who bombed a research facility in Tokyo last month!" All of them were shocked, and glanced over at Gonta, who was now helping Chisa set out food in the cafeteria. "Yeah, him. He's only a level one offender, because he didn't know what he was doing at the time. But there are others who know full well what they did, and you can't trust any of them. No matter how sweet they act, how cute they look, everyone in here knows what they did and why, and no one is to be trusted. Got that?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Now, get ready. We got an hour until everyone joins us." As the men took to their posts, Juzo walked to the labs, passed by one of the students (Kirumi Toujou, level two offender) on her way to help Chisa, and two other students (Miu Iruma, level four offender; Kiibo, level two offender) in a passionate discussion of robotics. He watched students goofing off (Kaito Momota, level two offender), heard some of them already working on their talents (Kaede Akamatsu, level one offender), and almost didn't notice a few of them milling about (Ryouma Hoshi, level three offender; Tsumugi Shirogane, level one offender). Juzo had a job to do, and it was to make sure that things went well. The last thing he would ever want was for Kyosuke's new endeavor to go up in flames, which was why he would make sure no one got away with anything under his watch. Especially at this damn social. Who knew what kind of shit these kids would pull?

Well, they could try and do whatever they wanted. But Juzo Sakakura would stop them dead in their tracks.

* * *

 

Ryouma Hoshi watched Juzo silently from his place by the wall. "Giving us quite the stink eye, isn't he?"

He wasn't talking to anyone in particular, but someone did hear him. "Yeah…a rather sinister look, I'd say…"

"What the-oh." A girl was sitting on the ground, drawing weird symbols with a piece of chalk. "Didn't see you there."

"Of course you didn't. I was using my invisibility spell. But it just used up all of my MP, so here I am." She looked up at him, noting his red band. "I wish I had a red band. As The Red Mage, it fits better with my look."

"Believe me, you don't want this band. No glory comes from it." Ryouma nibbled on the candy in his mouth, looking off into the distance. "Be grateful for your band. It means you didn't commit any real crimes."

"Hey. Don't you insult me. I'm the Super High School Level Mage, ya know." She stood up. "You can call me Himiko."

"Ryouma." The tennis player looked around the area. "People are awfully chummy, considering the circumstances."

"Yeah…socialization costs too much MP, though. I'm just fine right here." Himiko sat back down, working on her symbols.

"You and me both, kid." Ryouma started for his room, already worn of talking to people. He would've gotten there safely, too, if some girl hadn't suddenly popped up in front of him.

"Let me see your balls, bitch!" The loud girl in pink from before stood triumphantly before him, arms crossed.

"My…what now."

"Your balls! The ones you used as a mafia hitman! I heard they were all steel and spiky! I wanna see them!"

"Okay, first of all, I'm not a hitman for the mafia. I made hits on the mafia. Second of all, they don't have my tennis balls here. I got rid of those long ago."

"Bullshit! I bet you're hiding them!" She dove for him, and he shoved her off in defense.

"Back off!" They'd never put up with this crap back on death row. But here this girl was, throwing her weight around…or she was. For whatever reason, now she was trembling, looking meek.

"H-Hey…no need to be so mean…" She sniffed. "What was that for?"

"You kidding me? You were in my personal space. Don't play the victim, it's cowardice. They'd eat you alive if you pulled that in prison."

"B-B-But…" She burst into tears, loud, vicious sobs that startled everyone.

"Hey!" Juzo stormed to the two of them. "What the Hell is going on here?!"

"Eep!" Juzo just scared Miu even more. She started crying again, and Ryouma sighed. This looked so bad for him…not even his first day over and he was screwed.

Juzo glared at him now. "Care to explain?"

Ryouma opened his mouth, but before he could speak, a voice rang out. "It wasn't his fault, sir." Who the Hell was defending him? He turned and saw…

…the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life.

Ryouma remembered, back in prison, one of the inmates had a sister who would always visit. Even if no one ever came to visit him, Ryouma would go out of his way to sneak a look at the sister. She was so pretty. Beautiful blonde hair, bright eyes, skin like porcelain…

This girl made that sister pale by comparison.

She walked out of her room, taking her place by Ryouma. "I saw the whole thing, sir. She confronted him and went to tackle him-"

"I wasn't tackling him, pig tits!"

"You watch your mouth," Ryouma hissed, sounding more venomous than expected. Miu squeaked in fright.

"Um…right." The girl, a bit startled by that exchange, got her bearings. "Anyway, he was only acting in self-defense. None of this was his fault."

Juzo sighed in frustration. "Well then, I expect both of you to watch yourselves. Consider this your first warning, Iruma. Pull something like that again, and you can forget about that social!" Juzo stormed off, feeling his job there was done.

Miu glared at the girl. "Thanks a ton, piano pig! Just you wait until I can get this band modified, then I'll-"

"Miu, excuse me…um…" Kiibo appeared beside her. "Can you please check my arm out? There may be something wrong with it…"

"Oh. Oh of course I can!" Yet again, Miu's demeanor switched, and she happily grabbed Kiibo by the arm. "Don't worry, babe! Mana's gonna get you all patched up!" As she ran off, Kiibo gave the two a smile, before being pulled into Miu's lab.

Now Ryouma realized that he was alone with the girl. Quickly working to keep himself from blushing, he looked down. "Thanks for the help, back there…"

"Don't mention it! You hadn't done anything wrong. Are you all right?"

"Just fine, thanks." He needed to tell her to not get close. He needed to keep her a safe distance, so he couldn't get attached, himself. And yet…like an idiot, he said, "The name's Ryouma Hoshi."

"Kaede Akamatsu. Wait…Ryouma…Hoshi? I've heard that name before…"

Yep. It was too good to last. "Yeah…I'm a famous killer. The hitman who eliminated an entire mafia. That was me."

She looked at him now, looked at him with fear in her eyes, and Ryouma knew it was over. She hated him. She was disgusted by him. And why not? He was disgusted by himself, too. Red banded, a killer, compared to her innocent blue. She had probably done something minor, like shoplift. Being near an actual criminal like him…it must've terrified her.

"Attention, everyone!" Miss Yukizome's voice rang out over the speakers. "The social is about to begin! Please make your way to the cafeteria!"

Kaede gave a nervous smile. "I, uh…I'll see you there." And like that, she was gone. Ryouma felt a sinking sadness inside, as if the one ray of light he'd had was now gone. But…was it? He had been given the chance to get rid of his death sentence by coming here…maybe…maybe he could prove himself a stand-up citizen? That Kaede had nothing to fear? That no one had any reason to be afraid of him?

Ryouma smiled to himself, walking to the cafeteria with a sense of determination. Look out, world. Ryouma Hoshi was going to turn over a new leaf.


	4. The Social

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Whew, this took a while, let me tell you. Times have been hard, I'm sad to say, but I refuse to let this story die! Just...expect chapters to be posted less frequently until things in my personal life cool down.
> 
> Now, I still haven't gotten everyone focus just yet, but there will be more as the story progresses. Already I plan on focusing on characters I haven't yet in the next chapter, so if one of your favorites takes a backseat, stick around! There will definitely be something for them soon.
> 
> Thank you again for reading, guys! Your comments and support mean the world to me!

For what little she had to work with, Chisa had done a fantastic job creating a festive atmosphere inside the cafeteria. It was easy to overlook how derelict the building was in favor of the colorful streamers and balloons hung everywhere. The trays of colorful and downright delectable-looking foods helped brighten the mood as well, as did the upbeat pop CD she played over the speakers. Everything was merry and bright, and reflected in the former SHSL Housekeeper's countenance, a big smile on her face and a glow about her.

If only everyone else was as excited. Sure, some students did have a look of interest or fascination as they entered the room, but overall the atmosphere the inmates gave off was one of wariness. Or, in some cases, indifference. But that didn't phase Chisa one bit. "Hey, everyone!" She clapped her hands together, giving her warmest, friendliest smile. "Welcome to the first ever Gifted Inmates Academy social! I'm glad to see everyone showed up!"

"Did we even have a choice…?" Someone asked rather quietly. Chisa laughed.

"Of course you had a choice! Forced fun is no fun at all. If any of you want to go back to your room at any time tonight, go ahead! Though, the social will be officially over at midnight, so right after you'll go straight to bed, okay?"

A few head nods, one or two mumbles of understanding, but overall everyone just stared. "Hey, I know you kids are probably feeling down, y'know? Spending a good chunk of your life cooped up in a prison, and so young! I wanna help you all, because I know each and every one of you has potential."

"Even the murderers?" Kokichi asked, innocently as he could.

Chisa nodded. "Even them. Our goal is to prove that the talent and potential in all of you means you're worth a second chance." A few snorts were made at that, but Chisa ignored them. "One last thing. Make sure to thank Mr. Bandai and Mrs. Hagakure for the food, all right? Also thank your fellow students Gonta and Kirumi for helping us out in here!"

To Chisa's delight, some srudents clapped for their fellow classmates. Both Gonta and Kirumi blushed from the praise, and Chisa's excitement for the night got that much bigger. "Okay! Without any further ado…Let the party begin!!"

* * *

That teacher of theirs was definitely housewife material. This adorable setup wouldn't be out of place at a child's birthday party, and it was so cute and feminine in how it was done that Tenko Chabashira could feel her heart swell with pride. Femininity was something to be praised! It was beautiful, it was glorious, it…

…it was something _she_ would've done.

Tenko froze in the middle of the cafeteria, body stiff, chest tight. _Shame on you!_ She thought to herself. _You know you wouldn't bring_ her _into your mind ever again, not ever!_

But there she was, plain as day, beautiful and exciting and…and…

Tenko shook her head violently, as if literally shaking out the thoughts and memories that once again crept back into her mind. No, this was a party! A really cool party hosted by a beautiful women and full of beautiful girls to talk to. Speaking of…it was the perfect time to get to know a few of them.

Let's see…the maid girl, Kirumi, was busy serving people, and Tenko would never impose on someone hard at work. Kaede? No, she was talking to some boys. One, with blue hair, seemed all right, but something about the green one was a bit…off putting. For now, at least. Then there was that adorable magician, Himiko…but she was playing Pin the Tail on the Donkey with that muscular guy and the two boys with purple hair. The other blonde girl, Miu, was talking to the robot.

Ugh! Why were all these girls surrounded by boys?! Wait…Maki and Angie were hanging out together (well really Angie was hanging out, Maki was ignoring her) and no boys in sight! Tenko smiled as she carried her plate of food over…but then noticed that the Ladykiller was sitting at the opposite end of the table. Tenko frowned, feeling a deep pit in her stomach. Never had she hated another person so much, not even her own father. Korekiyo Shinguuji was, as far as the Aikido master was concerned, a complete monster. She wouldn't go anywhere near him…even if it meant missing out on talking to two cute girls.

Tenko was this close to giving up and eating by herself when she finally noticed someone off in the corner. Did her eyes deceive her…or was that a girl all by herself, no boy in sight??? It was! Tsumugi Shirogane, right? And she was cute too! Pretty blue hair that looked silky and smooth, lovely gray eyes, and an air of politeness and maturity that made Tenko's gay little heart swell. Now, just to approach with caution-these bookworm looking types tended to be pretty skittish. Caution and calm and…

" **Hi there, Tsumugi!!** "

Fuck.

Tsumugi, who had been rather distracted, jumped at the greeting. "Huh?! O-oh." To Tenko's immense relief, Tsumugi smiled, albeit nervously. "Hello…uh…Tenko, right?"

"Yep! Tenko Chabashira! Is it all right if Tenko sits with you? You look pretty lonely here, by yourself!" Ugh, who said that to people! Nerds hated being reminded that they were lonely! Wait, was Tsumugi a nerd? She didn't know, but she kinda looked like one.

"Of course, only if you want." Tenko happily sat across from Tsumugi, and started eating a little crossaint sandwich. "Mmm! Miss Yukizome is an amazing cook!!"

"Didn't Mr. Bandai make the food?"

"…oh."

"Though I do remember seeing Miss Yukizome making those sandwiches as we came in, so if they're as good as you say, then I'm sure she's amazing. Just like a housewife, don't you think?"

Tenko brightened. This was a girl who gets it! "Definitely! The dress she wears too! It's so…"

"Moe?!"

Tenko had no idea what Tsumugi was talking about, but seeing her get so excited got Tenko excited too. "Yeah!! And her hair is so pretty…Tenko's always loved redheads!"

"Redheads are wonderful, aren't they? I'm partial to black hair myself, especially when paired with red eyes…" Tsumugi sighed dreamily. "But redheads are admirable. Right up there with pink hair."

"Ooh, Tenko loves pink hair! That one lady here, Mrs. Hagakure, she has pink hair! Just like Revolutionary-"

"…Girl Utena?" Tsumugi, usually so reserved, now leaned forward excitedly, almost getting her elbow in her mashed potatoes. "You know about Utena?!"

Tenko blushed. "Y-Yeah! It was…Tenko's favorite, growing up. Utena was so strong, so caring for Anthy…Tenko loved seeing them together!"

"I love it too!" Tsumugi clapped her hands together. "You know? You'd make a wonderful Utena! I can tell just by looking at you that you'd be stunning!"

"W-W-Wait!!" Tenko froze up again, only this time a blushing mess. "Utena is one of Tenko's idols! T-Tenko could never…"

"Oh, hush! You're perfect! You would wear that cosplay with love and devotion, I can feel it! Of course, I would need to look at the fabrics in my lab, and maybe if I have colored contacts-you don't mind those, do you? And we could consider wig or hair dye, since your hair is already a perfect length…"

As Tsumugi prattled on, Tenko had the stupidest, happiest smile on her face. Making a friend had been so easy! And Tsumugi was really cool too…maybe she could cosplay Anthy…

Tenko would have to suggest it once Tsumugi stopped rambling, though.

* * *

"This doesn't look like your post."

The corner of Hiroko's mouth turned up in a smile as Haiji jumped, turning to face her. Bis fear of Juzo or Gozu dissolved into mere annoyance once he realized who it was. "Oh…it's just you."

"Yep. Just me." Hiroko pulled her lighter out of her pocket, lighting her cigarette. "Came out here for a smoke. That gum'll only curb ya for a short time."

Haiji smirked. "And you're calling me out for breaking my post."

"I won't tell if you don't." She let out a puff of smoke. "Seriously, you better head back to your post. You're furthest from the party for a reason."

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Haiji, save it. Like I don't know." She added, mostly to herself, "You're pretty open about being a pedo anyway…"

"The term is lolicon."

His glare was met with a humorless smile. "Tomato, tomahto, my boy."

"You have no room to talk, anyway. You were, what, fourteen when you had that brat of yours?"

"Watch it." Now it was her turn to glare. "At least my boy is taken care of."

"I don't have any kids."

"Yeah, believe me, we all know. I'm talking about that sister of yours."

"What sister? I don't have a sister."

"No? Then that little girl set to come here, I'm guessing she's just named Towa by coincidence."

"She…she's coming…here…" The usually sour Haiji was now getting a new emotion twisted in his features, one Hiroko never remembered seeing. Fury? Rage? No…those words weren't strong enough for whatever he was feeling. Suddenly, Haiji started storming away.

"Where are you off to?"

"Off to call your baby daddy," he snapped, not even bothering to look behind him. "He's recruited his last snot-nosed brat for this damned school!"

Hiroko snorted, then shrugged and took her place against the wall. Haiji got the last word this time, but Hiroko decided the victory was hers. As it usually was. What was the tally now, 63-12? A pretty good record.

"Um, excuse me, Mrs. Hagakure?"

"Hm?" Her scorekeeping was put on hold as one of the students had found his way outside. That one green haired kid, what was his name…Rantarou, that's right. "Sorry, kiddo, you sound like you're addressing my mother. You can call me Hiroko."

Rantarou smiled. "Okay then, Hiroko. Mind if I join you?"

"Oh? What's a boy like you doing away from the party? Hate to break it to you, but I'm not a cougar."

To her surprise, he laughed at that. Huh. Usually boys would get flustered, bashful. Rantarou just leaned on the wall next to her, arms behind his head. "Don't worry, you're not my type."

She raised an eyebrow, amused. "Not your type? What's the dealbraker, that I'm old? A smoker?"

"That you're a woman."

"Ah." Hiroko smiled wryly, taking a drag of her cigarette. Catching herself, she was about to drop it to the ground and put it out when Rantarou piped up.

"You can keep smoking, I don't mind."

She flicked it to the ground and smashed it with her heel. "Well, I do," she replied. "I may be a nicotine addict, but I'm a mother first. Gotta be a good role model in my old age."

"Old? You keep calling yourself old, but you can't be more than…thirty six?"

Hiroko raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

He shrugged, a smile on his face. "I just know this kind of stuff."

"Uh huh…" Hiroko eyed his band. Yellow. That was pretty bad, badder than killing a few people, but not as bad as killing thirty people. That was a really weird scale to put the kids on, but she wasn't going to question it. After all, this was the same place that gave Haiji a job.

"So, how do you know that guy?"

"What guy? Haiji?" She paused, asking suspiciously, "…How much of that did you hear?"

"Just about all of it. I wanted to get some fresh air, and couldn't since he was in the doorway." Rantarou cocked his head. "Sounds to me like the two of you have history together."

Hiroko chuckled dryly. "Yeah, I bet you'd have caught that, Mister Thirty-Six. Yeah, Haiji and I have gone to school together since we were kids. Neither of us graduated, though." She moved to take a drag of the cigarette, but sighed as she remembered she put it out. "Always seem to find each other. It's the strangest thing."

"I can imagine."

The two didn't have much to say, though Hiroko knew the kid probably had more questions. How did you have a kid at fourteen? Are you really still in touch with the baby daddy? What about a husband? Where is he? People always asked questions. Always needed to get into her business. Well, she wasn't going to let Comrade Questions over here get her life's story so easily. Hell, it bugged her that this kid was so calm, so easygoing…she actually wanted to tell him things without even being asked.

With her sweetest smile, Hiroko batted her eyes at Rantarou. "Hey, sweetheart, I need something to replace the cigarette. Think you can scrounge up some gum for me?"

He smiled. "Sure thing. I think I saw them making a piñata in there…" He slipped back into the cafeteria, and Hiroko smiled. Her woman's charm worked on gay men, too. Go figure.

* * *

 

Gonta Gokuhara had only gotten to play with a piñata once in his life, when he was six years old. It was the most beautiful thing at that birthday party, a horse brightly colored in pinks and greens and blues. Smashing it (or at least trying to) had been so fun. That party had been so fun, really. It showed up in his memory so often…the happy, smiling other children, the huge cake with candles all over, the party hats, the hug he received when the birthday girl opened her gift…it was the first time he ever really fit in with the kids at his school.

And it ended up being his last, too.

Gonta frowned, that bitter thought momentarily distracting him from the piñata preperation. Miss Yukizome was setting it up, and it was bigger and even more beautiful than the one all those years ago. Multicolored, with shiny silver spikes, and it was probably filled with all kinds of candy. He quickly finished his food (a gentleman never left the table until he did so) and got up to get in line to play.

However, as he approached, his heart sank as he saw Miss Yukizome frown, a look of worry on her face as she looked at him. She took a step forward. "Um, Gonta, dear…" She gave a sad smile. "I'm so sorry to ask you this, but…could you please help Mr. Bandai in the kitchen?"

"Why are you sorry, Miss Yukizome? Gonta's more than happy to do it! After the piñata, right?"

"Uh…no."

"…before?"

"...no."

"…oh…" He didn't realize how sad he must've looked, as Chisa put a hand on his arm.

"Gonta, I am so sorry. It's really just a safety hazard. I promise I'll get you some candy from it, and maybe some commisary points too. Just…you being blindfolded, with your strength and, well…better safe than sorry."

"…Gonta understands." He did. He knew he was an idiot, but he understood why she didn't want him around the piñata. The whole reason he was in this school in the first place was thanks to his strength, and he…he was a criminal. He'd hurt people. But, sad as he was, he needed to suck it up. Chisa looked miserable. He could tell she didn't want to stop him from joining in. But it was her job. "And Gonta thanks you, very much! For letting Gonta get candy anyway."

He couldn't stick around much longer now. He could already feel it was hard to act okay with all of this. Without any further ado the entomologist went into the kitchen, shoulders slumped, head down.

The kitchen was a total mess, as expected when a class party was underway. Bowls and utensils lay everywhere, caked with sauces and dough, and even more were in the sink, where the school chef, Daisaku Bandai, was stationed, hard at work washing.

"Gonta! Glad to see you again!" Daisaku smiled at him, though that was his default facial expression. Gonta could tell he was genuine, though. "What's up?"

"Oh…Miss Yukizome wanted Gonta to help out!" He tried his best to be enthusiastic, but it was hard.

"Well, the fact that you're here makes me happier than a pumpkin growing more vines in October! Think you could help me clean up these dishes?"

Gonta nodded, taking Daisaku's place, washing in silence as he tried to occupy himself. It was important for a gentleman to learn how to do chores, that way, you helped everyone. Though, from how busy Kirumi had kept herself earlier, maybe helping her was to let her do work.

"Real pretty piñata, huh?" Gonta felt himself get sad again, especially as he heard cheering from the cafeteria. They must've been hitting it now.

"Yeah…really pretty. Gonta remembers getting to break one years ago. It was pretty too, and the party was so much fun."

"I can imagine! Piñatas are the fava beans of a cookout!"

Gonta had no idea what Daisaku was even talking about, but he humored him with a polite nod. "Yeah…Gonta loves piñatas…even if that one had been the only one Gonta ever got to play with."

"Oh? Why not play with the one out there?"

"…Gonta would just hurt someone."

"Aww…well, how about you take a break from those dishes once you finish that load? I have something I wanna show you!"

"Uh…sure." Gonta quickly finished up the dishes, then turned to Daisaku. "What do you need to…show…"

Daisaku stood with a proud smile, string in hand. Hung up on it was a small makeshift piñata. Nothing quite as fancy as the one outside, but it was a cube made of cardboard, covered in pretty streamer paper. "It's not the prettiest piñata, but I think it looks pretty nice."

Gonta stared in stunned silence, feeling his heart soar. "You…would do this for Gonta…?"

He laughed. "Well, yeah! You and I, we're two pineapples in a blender! I usually don't get to do much, too, so, why not make you a piñata?"

"Th-Thank you! This…it means so much!!" Gonta couldn't believe it. After what he'd done, someone was being so nice to him! Though…they had been nice to him too. Could he trust this man?

"Catch!" Daisaku tossed Gonta a blindfold and stick, and Gonta happily got ready to play. That same feeling he'd had years ago, of belonging…he felt it again right now. With the biggest smile on his face, Gonta took a swing.

* * *

 

 _BAM!!_ The piñata burst open, candy flying out onto the ground. Loud cheers erupted from all over, and people scrambled for the candy and sweets littered all over. Others took a second to clap Ryouma on the back, who first responded by blindly spinning around, stick in hand, until he lifted his blindfold and saw that, lo and behold, he had delivered the final blow to the paper maché menace. He couldn't help but smile, especially after noticing Kaede cheering. Everyone was happy, everyone was merry, tonight was turning out to be great.

If only it wasn't so goddamn _boring_.

Kokichi sighed, spinning a butterscotch on the table idly as he kept his distance from the group. Everything was so buddy buddy right now. Bo-ring! There was no drama, no suspense, just…happiness. How could people live like this? No entertainment, just… _contentment_.

"You better not be plotting anything." He looked up, finding who else but Mimi there, giving him a warning glare as she set an empty glass down in front of him.

"Aw…not even a Panta? I would appreciate at least water…"

"Save it. I want that paper you stole, I know you have it."

"Again with these accusations! I am just brokenhearted here! What did I ever do to you?" Mimi was fun. He made the right choice, picking her out of the bunch.

"Give. Me. The. Paper."

Kokichi sighed. "Fiiiiiiiiine! You're all business, you know? Lighten up!" He pulled the file paper out of his pocket and smoothed it out on the table. As she reached for it, however, he pulled it away with a click of his tongue. "You never even did that favor for me! I should just throw it away!"

"Kokichi!"

"Nishishi…you reeeaaaally want it?"

She sighed with irritation. "You know I do."

Then, do me a favor. Get everyone rounded up. I have a game I wanna play."

"I told you, be very careful what you ask me-"

"Relax! It's just a fun little game! Pleeeeaaaase???"

She glared daggers at him, to which he gave the most innocent of smiles. Finally, she huffed and turned on her heel, off to to the task asked of her. Chuckling to himself, Kokichi leaned back in his seat, the gears in his head churning.

True to her talent, Kirumi got everyone gathered, buzzing with excitement over this new game, some still enthusiastic even as they munched on candy. Even the antisocial killers of the group were intruiged. Chisa as well, who beamed at her student. "So, Kokichi, Kirumi was telling us you had a game you wanted us all to play…?"

"Yep!" Kokichi hopped onto the table, so he could stand taller than everyone (even Gonta, but only by about two inches). "My game-drumroll, please!" Angie obliged. "Thank you! My game is caaaaalled…dun dun-da duunnnnn!! 'What Are You In Here For?!'"

He was met with a very awkward pause from the group, which Chisa attempted to break with a nervous laugh. "Why, Kokichi, sweetie, I don't think-"

"Aw, c'mon! It'd be a fun little icebreaker! Help us get to know each other more! After all, we _are_ all criminals~"

Everyone shifted uncomfortably, reminded that, yes, they were convicts. No party would change that. Kokichi pouted. Now, there was no entertainment in sad people. Time to pump them up!

"Well, we would play by writing down our crimes, then putting them in a hat, and reading them aloud! You guess who did the crime, and if you're right, you get a point! We would need a referee, though. I was thinking Shuuichi, since he already has files on all of us, and also since he has a hat, and-"

"Woah, woah, hold up!" Miu stepped forward. "The fuck you just say?"

"Huh? Oh, Shuuichi has a hat! Of course, Korekiyo and Ryouma do, too, so-"

"Not that, dipshit!" Kaito interjected. "He has what on us now?!"

"I-I have no idea what he's talking about!" Shuuichi cried. "Why were you in my room, anyway?"

"Well, I was actually just minding my own business when our dear maid Miss Kirumi pulled me aside. 'Oh, Kokichi!' she wailed. 'Ah was cleaning Shuuichi's room, and Ah do de-clayuh I found files on all of us! Ah do believe Ah'm gettin' the vapahs!"

If looks could kill, Kirumi would've been guilty of murder, but Kokichi continued, pulling the file paper out. "I kept it in my pocket for safekeeping, and-hey!"

Miu snatched it out of Kokichi's hand, then held it out to Kiibo to analyze. "Printed on official Hope's Peak paper," he said. One of fourty-eight printed at the time, and contains the name, age, date of birth, blood type, health problems, level of offense, crime-"

"K-Kaito! Get back here!" All eyes turned to Kaito, who was storming out of the room. Chisa turned to the head guard. "Juzo! Stop him before he does something stupid!"

"I'm on it." Juzo took off, and Shuuichi startes to follow, until a hand gripped his shoulder hard.

"M-Maki! Let him go!" Shuuichi looked absolutelt terrified as the assassin shoved his back to the wall.

"I-I-I don't have files in my room! Honest! Please!"

"You had a meeting with the headmaster today," Maki hissed. "What, you a snitch? Is that it?"

"N-No!"

"He is telling the truth." Korekiyo stepped forward, Maki glaring at him. "Shuuichi here is forbidden from telling falsehoods, I witnessed him receive an electric shock earlier when lying."

"Oh, yeah? How can I believe you, you fucking Ladykiller?! For all we know Shuuichi here was your accessory!"

"Th-that's not…!"

"Maki…" Angie stepped forward, carefully placing a hand on her back. The artist smiled. "Let the discomfort in your heart leave you. Let God fill you with peace as we all sort this out…"

"SHUT UP!!" The hand left Shuuichi's shoulder and grabbed Angie by the wrist, Angie doing her best not to look in pain as Maki's grip got tighter and tighter. "Shut the fuck up!! I'm so tired of this fucking school!! God doesn't fucking exist, and if he did?! He owes me on Hell of an apology!"

"M-Maki!" Kaede tried to step in to pull them apart, but Angie stopped her.

"Maki, please. Angie knows this isn't you. As does God! Please, come to Angie…" Angie tried to hug Maki, but Maki just gripped her wrist even tighter. "P-Please…"

"You back off, you psycho foreigner! I've put up with so much of your weird cultist shit, and I can't fucking take it anymore!!!"

The room fell dead silent, save for three sounds. First, a painful sounding crack. Then, a scream. Finally, a thud, as Maki fell to the floor, face down, spasming slightly as the serum from her band rendered her completely immobile. Tsumugi and Chisa were immediately by Angie's side, the usually chipper artist still doing her best to smile with tears streaming down her face as she cradled her wrist close to her, hunched over on the floor.

"God's will, this is God's will, no pain, no sadness, God's will…" Angie was chanting to herself over and over, as if trying to convince herself of the fact. Gozu ran into the room, seeing the aftermath of everything.

"The Hell happened here?! I got notified that the Harukawa girl's band went off." Gozu looked at Maki, lifting her up and hoisting her immobile body over his shoulder. "Only day one and you already broke a rule…Izayoi!"

The younger guard entered the scene, shocked by what he saw. "There was an accident. Get the Yonaga girl to the infirmary." Sonosuke nodded, lifting Angie up and carrying her off, Angie still uttering her mantra of God's will. Hoping to follow her student, Chisa was right behind until she heard a loud crash from the labs. _Oh no…_

Running fast as she could, some students following, the sight in front of them all was just as much a shock as Maki had given them. Juzo stood a few feet from Kaito, who held a police club in front of him. Shuuichi's lab was torn apart, everything spilled out on the floor.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Kaito cried. "I need the file!!"

"Kid, give it up. Stop now, and you won't be in deep shit. Put the club down!"

" _Fuck you_!"

"Wrong answer, prick." Juzo sprang into action, charging at Kaito. The astronaut swung, but Juzo easily dodged it and landed a hard punch right in Kaito's stomach. Kaito flew into the air, landing on his back a few inches away. Juzo smirked at his handiwork. "I warned ya, kid…huh?"

Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Kaito had rolled onto his knees, and was coughing. The type of coughing that just couldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried to compose himself. "Kid…"

"N-No! I-I'm fine-" Kaito couldn't even finish that sentence, as he started coughing again, this time blood splattered out of his mouth and onto the ground.

"Shit." Juzo started for him, but somebody had gotten between the two.

"He needs to finish," Korekiyo said, dead serious. "Give him space." Juzo opened his mouth to retaliate, but the guy kept coughing up more and more blood. For a minute, there was no other sound but coughing as Kaito desperately tried to pull himself together. Korekiyo now kneeled beside him, watching with…concern?

"I can bring him to the infirmary," the anthropologist said once Kaito stopped coughing.

"N-no…"

"Kukuku. You say that as if you have a choice in the matter. Come on." Korekiyo was ready to let Kaito lean on him or support, but Gonta came forward.

"Maybe Kaito would be more comfortable with Gonta, since Gonta is bigger." And since Gonta wasn't a serial killer.

"…of course." Tenko also took Kaito's other side, helping the already weak classmate to the infirmary. With them gone, everyone stood in silence, unsure of what to do. Luckily, Kyosuke stormed in, Hiroko in tow, most likely the one who let him know what was going on.

"The party is over," the headmaster said, looking over the students assembled. "Mr. Saihara, you can stay in Mr. Momota's room for the night, while we clean your room up." He glanced at the pool of blood inside Shuuichi's lab, then turned to Kokichi. "You. My office. Now. You as well, Ms. Toujou."

The students all slowly retired to their rooms, Kirumu and Kokichi following Kyosuke. As they walked, Kirumi whispered, "I hope you're happy."

"Oh, believe me," Kokichi said with a smile. "I am."

What no one knew, of course, was that he was lying. He wasn't happy with this at all. Three people in the infirmary on the first day here? A party totally ruined? That wasn't what he had wanted, not at all! But…no one else could know that. No one would ever know that. He'd find a way to fix this all, to make things entertaining once more. The gears in his head started turning again, this time with a new plot...and an idea for a new accomplice.


	5. Under the Surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I'm back, y'all! Thank you all for yojr kind words and patience as I've slowed my updates. I appreciate it a lot, and appreciate you all a lot. You guys are what keep me writing tbh.
> 
> So...this chapter was fun in tbat I meant to answer questions left from last chapter, but as I keot writing I found myself adding more questions in. Dun dun dun...you'll see what I mean as you read.
> 
> Um...what else...oh. Since DR3 kinda left a good chunk of the cast flat, I'm giving them more personality to just make them well rounded. Hey, someone's got to do it.
> 
> Well, that's really all I can think of to say lol. As always, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kaito Momota wasn't a religious man, but he knew Heaven when he saw it. And this…was certainly Heaven. White ceiling, white walls, a window with a view of bright blue sky and a shimmering ocean…yep, he was dead and this was Heaven. Had what he done on Earth really constituted a spot up above? Be couldn't really reflect on that as suddenly a demon popped up above him.

"AAAAUUUGH!!!"

"AAAAAAH!!!!!" The demon screamed as he did, scrablimg back and falling into a table. Kaito sat up to look at it, finding himself in a…hospital bed? Weird way to enter Heaven, but okay. Besides, there was a fucking demon in the room! He studied his foe: lean, dressed in black and purple, tentacle-like gray hair and a purple medical mask…either this was a demon, or the most edgy angel ever.

"I didn't mean to startle you…" The demon/angel said, getting to her (at least, he thought it was a her) feet. "You've been asleep for so long…I was worried you'd be comatose."

"Comatose? You mean you can be in a coma if you're dead?"

"You're not dead." Oh. "Though one of Juzo's punches makes you wish you were."

Kaito brought a hand to his neck, and sure enough, the collar was still there. He was still alive, still in prison. Well…fuck. "How long was I out?"

"…two days."

 _Oh shit._ "That long? Jeez! It was just a punch!"

"…You know that your body-"

"Yeah. I know." He paused, realizing after the fact how bitter he sounded. "…sorry."

"It's okay." She looked at his heart monitor. "You seem to be doing okay. We were all worried."

"Ha! It'd take more than some punch to kill me!"

"…with how the cancer is progressing, you're lucky it was only a punch."

Silence. Kaito drummed his fingers on the bed, lost in thought. His next question was quiet. "That bad, huh?"

"Yes." She sat down in a swivel chair, moving next to his bed. "But you're lucky that we got you here. We can help you." A pause. "My name is Seiko, Seiko Kimura. I'm the former SHSL Pharmacist, and-"

"No."

"…no?"

Kaito looked at her, a determined glare piercing the confidence she had been mustering up through their conversation. "Seiko, lemme ask you something. Do you know what a magnetar is?"

"I…I don't. But you were known as Captain Magnetar, right?"

He nodded. "They're stars. Stars with a strong magnetic field. The field stays strong until it's gone, and then the star dies. They live pretty short lives. Do you see what I'm getting at here?"

"…not at all."

"I'm a symbol to people like me. An icon. I did what I did because I knew I would die soon. I can't just give that up! A magnetar isn't a magnetar if it gets more of a lifespan!"

"You…you're turning down medication?"

"Damn fucking straight! I'm Kaito Momota, Hero of Space, Champion of Man! And I-!!"

He had to stop in order to start coughing, and didn't stop for a good twenty seconds. Seiko watched, rather worried for his sake. But Kaito composed himself quickly. "Ahem…I will die that way. Now, I'd like to get back to-"

"No. Please." Seiko shook her head. "Get rest. You need it."

She looked so nervous, Kaito couldn't help but comply. He hated to see a woman in fear. "Fine…" He lay back down, closing his eyes and forcing himself to relax. Within a few minutes he'd fallen asleep.

Seiko sighed and got up, trying to figure out how to tell Kyosuke about this. She quietly slipped out of the room, only to find someone outside. Another inmate, this one small, dressed like a…witch? Weird.

"'Scuse me, Miss. Mind tellin' me where Angie Yonaga is?"

"First door on the right." The witch nodded and was on her way. Seiko watched her go and shook her head. These kids were even weirder than the ones she went to school with…

* * *

Himiko Yumeno felt a deep bond with Angie. Maybe it was due to the spiritual energy she exuded, that resonated with Himiko's own aura. Maybe it was because their last names were back to back, and they would spend time near each other due to that. Or, maybe, it was because Angie was small in stature too. No matter, Angie Yonaga was a kindred spirit, and Himiko had been worried about her since the night of the social. She had tried casting healing spells, hoping that one would work, but she must not have been a high enough level to cast it successfully. So, she had decided to go visit Angie herself.

Opening the door to Angie's room, Himiko had no idea what to expect. Would Angie be asleep, possibly having not woken up since the incident? As Himiko was a mage and could heal herself whenever she wished, she had no idea how mortal healing worked. Or Angie would be awake, and very distraught, unable to do her talent ever again.

Or…she could be humming and drawing as if nothing happened.

Sure enough, Angie was sitting upright, a drawing board propped up by her legs as she drew with her free hand, the injured one in a cast that was already covered in little doodles. In piles all around the room and taped all over the walls were different drawings, some realistic, some fantastic, and some everywhere in between. She wasn't the SHSL Artist for nothing, it seemed.

Angie paused her humming as she heard the door open, then beamed and waved at Himiko. "Himiko! Hello hello! Angie is very happy to see you~!" Setting her drawing board on the ground she hopped out of bed and to Himiko. "God has blessed Angie today, giving her a visit from Himiko!"

"All right." Himiko looked around, then at Angie. "You look…healthy."

"Yup! All thanks to God! He's stayed with Angie through this trying time."

Himiko nodded, deciding not to tell Angie that she was better due to not God, but Himiko's own magic. It was better that way. "Good for Him. So, lucky that Maki didn't break your dominant wrist-"

"Oh, Maki did."

"…what."

"Maki broke Angie's dominant wrist, so Angie has been using her other hand." Angie twirled around, inspecting her art.

"Sufferin' succotash." Himiko studied one drawing on the wall, that of a little child with a balloon. It was beautifully done, almost like something out of an art gallery. "You ambidexerous?"

"Nuh-uh! Angie can't write with this hand, unless it's calligraphy! But then again, Angie is God's vessel, so it doesn't matter what hand she uses!"

"…" That was…weird. Himiko looked over the artwork, silent for a while. "So…you only draw?"

"No~pe! Angie can paint, and carve, and sculpt, and chisel, and paint watercolors, and oils, and acrylics, and-"

"Wowza." Himiko was now convinced Angie was magical. How could you not be, if you could do all of this?

"Mmhmm! Angie is known as the Strange Miracle on her island, as she is God's special vessel for art! Through Angie, God creates many beautiful pieces that-oh!"

One of the papers was starting to fly away thanks to a gust of wind from Angie's window. "Got it!" Himiko would normally cast a spell to halt the wind, but considering her MP levels were used up on Angie, she merely chased the paper around the room until she caught it. She looked at the drawing in her hands, rather stricken by it. It was unlike anything else Angie had drawn, invoking another feeling inside Himiko, one she couldn't put her finger on. It was a drawing of a girl, a teenager by the looks of her, with hair in pretty ringlets and a sunflower barette in her hair. She looked serene, calm, her gentle eyes staring into Himiko's soul. Himiko put a hand to her heart, trying to figure out what feeling this girl gave her. She hadn't figured it out when Angie snatched it out of her hands.

"Angie thinks the visit is over." Those six words sounded so evil, so menacing, that Himiko got the message and left. Angie sat on her bed, looking at the drawing as Himiko left. As she did, she finally figured out the feeling.

The drawing of that girl…it made Himiko feel… _heartbroken_.

* * *

Sometimes Tsumugi felt lucky that she was so plain. It meant that she could go virtually undetected by anyone, no one ever thinking for even a second that she was up to something. Hell, even her crime was the most ordinary one of them all. Insider trading. A common crime for a common girl to commit. One that made her seem even more normal compared to everyone else. And her talent! A cosplayer. What would anyone do with such a normal talent like that?

Of course, that all changed the second someone heard her last name. Tsumugi Shirogane…the daughter of THE Outekkou Shirogane, of Shirogane Fabrics-Japan's largest fabric provider. Why would an heiress like her get involved in insider trading? Who knew? It didn't matter, really, because people stopped wondering about her after she left. She didn't leave an impression on people like she'd like.

Maybe…that's why she was so good at this.

She slipped into her research lab, looking around. It was massive, looking more like a film studio than anything. Too bad, really-it didn't give her much space to make cosplays like she'd prefer, but rather wear them. Then again, it was pretty clear she wouldn't get to do what she wanted, ever since she got here. She sighed. No rest for the wicked. Speaking of…

In the corner was stacks of boxes, props for cosplays-swords, staffs, all those things. But in one box, on the bottom of it all, was what she was looking for. She slid it out of the pile as if it was a Jenga piece, a dangerous game, just as dangerous as the one she was playing right now. She gulped, already knowing what was inside the box, but it still rattled her to keep it inside. Taking a deep breath, she took the lid off, staring at the contents.

Inside, neatly arranged, were the student files.

It had been pretty easy, in hindsight, to pin it all on Shuuichi. As the SHSL Detective, it was only natural that his lab would be full of files and papers. Slipping those inside when no one was looking, taking them back when everyone went to the party…of course, she had to draw attention somehow. So she knocked them down, let Kirumi walk in, and the rest was history. Granted, she didn't have to frame anyone, but it made it easier to not be detected in this.

 _"I mean, it's lot like you stand out very much,"_ her father had said. _"Hell, that's how you almost got away with everything! But don't worry, Tsumugi. You won't soil the family name, but rather help it."_ And that was when she became the snitch. Spy on everyone and get a lighter sentencing. It was humiliating-she just wanted to serve her sentence in peace! She didn't want to do any of this!

But…when you were a Shirogane, you never had much of a choice, did you?

Well…may as well start reading up on her classmates, huh? Tsumugi closed her eyes, randomly selecting a file. "Makoto Iidabashi," she read aloud. "Aka…"

* * *

"Kiibo!"

The robot snapped out of his REM, looking up at Miu as she ran into his room. "You gotta help me plan this booby trap!"

"What?" Not this again. Ever since Miu had gotten reprimanded by Juzo, she had been desperate to get back at Kaede for snitching on her. But her plans…weren't very good. One she wanted to create was a pie launcher to launch chili powder cream pies at Kaede all over the school. Another was a bra with poison ivy sewn inside that would cause Kaede's chest to break out in a rash. Yet another was shoes that slowly got tighter and tighter until Kaede wouldn't be able to take them off. Thankfully she gave up on all of them.

"A booby trap for that booby bitch!!! Duh!! Here!" She shoved a blueprint in his face. "This is gonna be rich! See, it's shampoo that'll make her hair stop growing, so when she cuts it, that's it!! Genius, I know! But I need to figure out what smell will keep from giving it away…"

"Miu…I don't think this is a good idea."

"Well, good fucking thing I didn't come here to ask your opinion, Fuckbot!" Miu snatched her blueprint away. "I think it's fan-fucking-tastic!" She sat on the floor, writing away at the idea furiously. Kiibo watched her intently, impressed by her passion for it…even though he knew it'd only last a good…fifteen more minutes. That's how she always worked.

"Oi. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"You pissed at me for getting you locked up in here?"

"No."

"You answered that fast! You lyin' to me?" He could sense her starting up the waterworks as she always did.

"Of course not. I simply know the answer, since you've asked me a grand total of seventeen times since we got here."

"…oh." A pause. "Well, that's the last time I ask! So kiss that question goodbye!"

"Impossible. I can't kiss something that isn't physical."

"You can kiss me."

"What?!"

"What? I didn't say nothing!" She stood up, looking him over. "Your hearing module must be fucked up. Lemme check it out for you!"

Kiibo didn't have much of a choice as Miu had already moved to the tools in his room. She rushed to his side to get to work, and he closed his eyes, playing a memory module in his head to pass the time.

_"Makoto? That's a shit name!"_

_"What?"_

_"C'mon, guys with that name are vanilla twink bitches! You need you a cool name….ooh! I got it! Kiibo!!"_

_"Kii…bo?"_

_"Yeah!! You gave me hope and shit, so it's a good name!"_

_"Hmm…"_

_"Eh…what's with the pause? D-Do you hate it?"_

_"No…actually…I like it. I like it a lot."_

* * *

 

"Yoohoo! Mr. Munakata! Phone call!"

Kyosuke looked up from his paperwork as his receptionist spoke on the intercom. "And who is it, Ruruka?"

"Uh…a Mr. Kazuo Tengan, sir."

"…………"

"Sir? Helloooo?"

"…put him through."

"Okay!"

Kyosuke rubbed his temples, not looking forward to this call at all. He already had a lot of things on his plate-the SHSL Astronaut refused treatment for his adenocarcinoma. The SHSL Assassin refused to change her talent. The SHSL Tennis Player refused to do anything tennis related. It had only been, what, three days since they started? And already so many problems…and now he was getting a call from Tengan. The greatest headmaster Hope's Peak had ever known, Kazuo had vouched for Kyosuke and this project, and if he knew about all the problems he'd had so far…Kyosuke shuddered. He didn't want to think of it.

But, he had to put on an air of confidence now. Picking up the phone, he gave a formal greeting. "Good afternoon, Mr. Tengan. I trust you're doing well?"

"I was, up until you called me 'Mr. Tengan.' I consider us to be on a first name basis, Kyosuke. Please, call me Kazuo."

Thank God no one could see how red Kyosuke was… "Er, of course…Kazuo. My apologies."

"Think nothing of it. Now, I called you because I want to hear how this school is going. Are the children working on their talents?"

"Yes. They're all very eager to work on them." Well..most of them, anyway. Ryouma hadn't done much recently, and Maki…she was a piece of work.

"Glad to hear it! The school, how is the groundskeeping? Not too unruly?"

"Not at all. It's manageable, and there's a proper heating system installed, so we should be fine until more funds come in."

"You sound confident, Kyosuke. As if funds have already been alotted to you."

"Er, well…"

"I mean, I can always talk to Jin and get you some priority funding in the next budget…"

"You…would do that?"

"Of course! Lord knows the Towa family is a bunch of snakes! Like I would leave these children in their hands. To foster the hope inside of them all, I need someone capable, someone with a good head on his shoulders…that someone is you, Kyosuke."

"Why…thank you, Kazuo. I really-"

"All I would have to do is come over there and see the school in action."

"You…want to come over…here?"

"Why, yes! Why do you sound so reluctant…?"

"Oh, no, not at all reluctant! But…I'm just considering lodging, and all that…"

"Oh please, I would stay in the love hotel they have over there! Plenty of space, don't you think?"

"Er…of course. As long as you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'll make arrangements with Koichi and get it all underway. And, uh, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Tell me…how is Projet Koi coming along?"

Kyosuke froze. "Project Koi…it's, um…I, uh, I'm not sure…"

"Hmm…" A long silence followed, ehich felt like an eternity. "Then, I'll look into it when I get there. You'll let Miaya know, won't you?"

"Of course. She'll be told the second I'm off the phone."

"Good. Well, I'm going to set things up with Koichi, then call you back to discuss the best time for a visit. Take care now, Kyosuke."

"Thank you. You as well." And he hung up. Kyosuke took a deep sigh, resting his head on his hands. As if things couldn't get any more stressful around here.


	6. Announcenent

Hello, everyone! I wanna start off by thanking you all for your support as I've been writing this fic. Honestly all these kudos and comments have kept me going with writing and whatnot. I know this fic has kind of died, but I really want to bring it back, as I bought and played V3 this month and fell in love with it! In order to stay consistent with the layout of the academy, and rework a few characterizations, I'm going to revamp these past five chapters, and get to work on finishing this fic! 

Thank you again, guys, and I can't wait to get this going again.


End file.
